Don't be silly Sonny
by Skitz4Skittles
Summary: Sonny and Chad finally realise they are meant to be together but through trauma and heartbreak will they stay together? Rated T. CHANNY!First ever story,suck at summaries, the story is better...I hope...I'll let you decide! Please Read and review :  xox
1. LOVElove love love

**Hey guys, this is my first story so I know it's probably gonna be crap but aye well. Inspired by Moustaches-love :D. Hope you like it…enjoy…lots of love Skitz4Skittles :P xx**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Sonny with a Chance :'(**

*Sonny's point of view*

The sun is shining, it's a beautiful day. I lied in bed as I thought about what happened last night. There was only one word to describe it. AMAZING!

*flash back*

_As I finished preparing dinner I heard the door bell ring. "That must be Chad", I whispered to myself as I ripped off my apron and headed to the mirror in the hallway to check my hair. "Perfect…I hope". I strolled to the door to open it and Chad was standing on the porch with a bunch of red roses. "They're beautiful". I smiled and placed them in a vase on the side. "So are you", he grinned as his cheeks flushed. He gently caressed my cheek and I gazed into his ocean blue eyes that were sparkling in the moonlight. "So are you gonna let me in then?"_

"_Oh…ermm…yeah…come in". We laughed together._

"_You were lost in my eyes", Chad smirked._

_S: "was not!"_

_C: "Was to"_

_S: "Was not!"_

_C: "Was not"_

_S: "Was to, dang it", I laughed but was cut off by Chad's lips pressing against mine sending a shiver down my spine. I kissed him back until we both had to gasp for air. "Wow!" we both said simultaneously._

"_Hurghhmm". I turned around and my mom was standing on the stairs with her hands on her hips. Chad flushed with embarrassment as did I. Everyone was just standing in silence for what seemed like forever…AWKWARD! Then my mom broke the silence, "Right kids I'm off out, have fun I won't be back until morning, oh and Chad try not to get poisoned by Sonny's cooking", and with that she left. One, kids pffft, I'm eighteen and two, my cooking isn't that bad._

_I entwined my fingers with Chad's and dragged him to the kitchen where we ate and talked about everything and nothing. We went into the living room to watch some TV after that. I snuggled up to Chad and he put his arm around me. I'm in love with the most awesome guy. Wow…wow…wow, slow down there sonny! Did I really just say that I was in love with Chad Dylan Cooper? I mean THE Chad Dylan Cooper? Don't be silly Sonny I guy like that could never feel the same way about a girl like you._

_Chad pulled me closer and whispered something in my ear but it was too quiet for me to hear. I glanced up at him and a worried expression spread across his face. "What's the matter Chad?" I asked now with worry in my voice. He grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me up on the black leather sofa. "Listen Sonny, I want, I mean I need to tell you something that I have never told any other girl". My mind filled with wonder. "I…I…"Chad began "I…I think that…no…no...wait that came out wrong. What I'm trying to say is that I love you Sonny Munroe. Now you don't have to say it back I just needed to tell you"_

"_Aw Chad, I love you too. I've felt like this for a while now but I never thought that you would ever feel the same way. I mean you usually go for the pretty girls, why me?"_

"_Sonny, you're right I do normally go for the pretty girls, but you're not pretty, you're gorgeous, you're beautiful, you're mine. I guess you can't help who you fall in love with." _

_Wow I never knew Chad could be so deep. Tears of happiness were rolling down my face. He wiped them away with his thumbs and we shared a long passionate kiss before leading him to my bedroom! __**(A/N: I think you can guess the rest ha-ha…)**_

*End of flashback*

*Chad's POV*

I woke up as the sun shined through the small gap in the curtains. It reminded me of Sonny and then I suddenly remembered, last night…AMAZING! I turned over on my side to find a peacefully sleeping Sonny. Even in her dreams she was smiling and beautiful of course. She rolled over and as she did so she murmured "…Chad…" Aw my little Sonshine was dreaming about me. I smiled.

Now I really know what true love feels like; the feeling you go through when the girl of your dreams finally tells you she loves you; how your heart slowly breaks when you're not around her and when you realize that you can't actually leave her. Wait…wait…wait is this a dream? No it can't be she's lying right beside you, you idiot. Wait that's not the point… when did CDC become so deep? See, this is the effect she has on me, I'm losing my mind!

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a car pull up outside. I crawled out of bed half naked **(A/N oooft ;)) **and peeped out of the gap in the curtains. The light was blinding but I still managed to see a slim figure heading towards Sonny's front door.

"SHIT...Sonny wake up, wake up! Your mom's home! I didn't want to wake her but I had no choice. Sonny's eye lids slowly flickered open to reveal her gorgeous chocolate brown eyes and then my words finally sunk in as she leapt out of bed and slammed me into her wardrobe shutting the doors on me.

*Sonny's POV*

I quickly put on my robe as my mom knocked on the door and entered. "Hey honey, you ok? I am going to make pancakes so come down in about ten minutes".

"Yeah, I'm great actually thank you" I said with a massive grin on my face.

"You seem in a good mood this morning", she laughed as she shut my door and whistled her way down stairs. She's right I am in a good mood. I started whistling as well whilst hopping my way around the room trying to get dressed. I opened the door of my wardrobe and before Chad could say anything I pressed my lips against his. I pulled away and headed towards the door but he caught my hand "so you're going to leave me here for the next hour or so and that's all I get?" He put on his pouty face which made me laugh and I gave in.

S: "Fine!" I smiled

C: "Fine"

S: "Good"

C: "Good"

S: "so we're good?"

C: "Oh we're so good" He laughed and pulled me in for another kiss, his arms trailed around my waist and mine around his neck and our lips connected. We kissed with so much passion it was like the place was on fire. His tongue asked for entrance and I gladly let him in and his tongue explored my mouth. At that moment I knew we were meant to be together… forever!

**So…what did you think? I hope you liked it; sorry if there's any mistakes. Please review and let me know what you think good or bad? Thanks :D xxx**


	2. talk with mom

**Hey sorry it took so long to update…at least I think it did I don't even remember the last time I updated or what day it is even :P that's half term for you. Anyways I'm rambling on lol so here's chapter 2. Enjoy and please R & R!**

Chapter two

*Sonny's POV*

At that moment I knew this was right; I knew we were meant to be together…forever! "Sonny, chocolate chip or blueberry?", my mom shouted from the kitchen. I sighed and pulled away as his grip loosened around my waist. "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"By the way you look beautiful" Chad whispered but loud enough for me to hear and with that I left the room feeling guilty. "Mom, do you even have to ask?" I laughed and when I entered the kitchen the smell hit me. I sat down at the table and my mom sat opposite me, placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes in front of me. "Now missy, you and I need to have a little chat now don't we?"

"We do?"

"Yeah we do, and you know exactly what about".

"I do?" I was trying to think hard about what she was talking about. How could she have possibly found out? I mean she hasn't seen him or anything. He hadn't left anything down stairs had he? Panic spread across my face and then it hit me…

"What is Chad's car doing outside?" dang it! I was hoping she wouldn't see it. "Eeer...ermm" I searched every part of my brain looking for an excuse whilst tearing my pancake to shreds. "Fairies flew it here in the middle of the night?" what was that? I thought you could act Sonny Munroe. That was pathetic. "And the truth?" My mom laughed. This wasn't funny.

"Look the truth is that Chad stayed the night!" I had my fingers crossed underneath the table hoping that she wouldn't freak out. "So does that mean that you two…ya know…did it?" AWKWARD!

"MOM!" by the look on my face she knew that that response was a yeah. "Well I hoped you used contraception" sudden realisation spread across my face. Did we?

"I need to go and talk to Chad" I threw my pancake down on my plate and sprinted up the stairs. "So that's where you've been hiding him" my mom shouted after me. Well no… I took a deep breath and opened my door. Chad was lying on my bed looking at photos of me as a baby and laughing. "Chad we need to talk".


	3. problem

**Let me know what you think. I've decided to keep the chapters short so enjoy…**

Chapter 3

*Sonny's POV*

"Chad we need to talk", realizing that this didn't sound good he put the album on the floor and sat up. "Are you ok? Are we ok? Oh this doesn't sound good…are you breaking up with me? Aw man I knew this was too good to be tr…" I cut him off with a kiss. What? It's the only way I could shut him up. "Does that answer your question? Now, this is serious…ermm…did you wear a condom last night?" He shook his head and I burst into tears. "What's the matter?" he asked trying to calm me down. "I think I might be pregnant. This can't be happening, it just can't".

"It's ok"

"No it's not ok! I can't be pregnant. I'm only eighteen; I've got my whole life ahead of me. Like my mom says, I'm just a kid, I'm only eighteen". I realized how ironic that sounded and by this point tears were rolling down my face; Chad tried to wipe them away but they were too fast for him.

"Listen Sonny if you are pregnant I won't mind, I will still love you and the baby and if you're not then there isn't anything that has changed. I love you Sonny and that's all that matters.

"I love you too Chad"

"I think you should get checked out though before you get too worked up over it"

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Sonshine" and he hugged me in a tight embrace.

***3 days later***

(Still sonny's POV)

I hopped out of the shower and checked my phone, I had a text from Chad, it read:

From: Chad

To: Sonny

Hey Sonshine I'll be round at yours in half an hour I need to talk to you about something before we go to the doctors ok. Ly xxxxxxxx

I threw on my robe, dried and curled my hair, did my makeup and got dressed into black skinnies and a purple floaty top that matched my heels. I was just in time and the door bell rang. I let Chad in and we sat in the living room.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh right yeah ermm my auntie wanted to know if we would look after her two kids for today. She had to go on a last minute business trip and had no child minder. You don't have to say yeah but…" I cut him off. "Chad just because I might be pregnant doesn't mean I can't spend time with other kids. I'd love to besides if I am pregnant I am gonna need some practice"

"I love you"

"I love you more"

"I love you morer"

"Is that even a word?"

"It is now" we both laughed then headed outside to where the car was parked. Chad pushed me up against the car and kissed me gently on the lips. I smiled and sighed. "Come on I'm gonna be late". Chad opened the door for me then ran around to the other side to the driver's seat and we set off. We drove in a peaceful silence. No awkwardness and when we arrived he let me out and just before I shut the door he shouted "I'll always love you". That really did mean a lot.


	4. pregnant?

**Sorry it took so long I've been really busy and couldn't really think of what to write…anyways dedicated to:**

**Demilovatolover**

**Kittyrawrxx**

**Lacevas**

**Moustachez-love**

**Thank you for your reviews and enjoy **

Chapter 4

*Sonny's POV *

When we arrived he let me out and just before I shut the door he shouted "I'll always love you". That really did mean a lot. I entered through the wooden door and walked across the dark green carpet. I was surrounded by really sick people who made me feel out of place. I went to the window to check in and was greeted by an over friendly receptionist. "Alison Munroe to see Dr Edwards please" I said to her and she replied, "Please take a seat she will be with you in a short while" and she pointed to the waiting area. I took a magazine from the pile on a coffee table in the middle of the room and sat down on an empty seat. I wasn't really reading it I just needed to take my mind off things. What if I was pregnant? That would change everything. I couldn't be on so random anymore; I couldn't be me anymore. What would I tell my mom? What would I tell Chad? Would he stay with me? Would he still love me? I know he said he would but I didn't know if I could believe him and I wouldn't blame him for leaving, I mean he still has his career and his life ahead of him, something I may not. What will my friends think of me? Sonny stop getting yourself worked up again. I couldn't help it though; tears were rolling down my cheeks. "Alison Munroe to surgery 5, Alison Munroe to surgery 5" it repeated over the intercom. I lifted myself up and wiped the tears away letting the magazine fall to the floor.

I made my way to surgery 5, knocked on the door labelled 'Surgery 5' and entered. A blonde haired woman span round on her desk chair and greeted me "hello Alison, would you like to sit down?"

"Please call me Sonny", I said as I sat down beside her.

"So sonny, what seems to be the problem?" She asked.

"Well…Ermm…I think I might be pregnant" I choked out with great difficulty.

"Mmmhmm, I see, well I'll do some tests and we'll see if you are or not, ok?" There was a look of understanding on her face but I knew what she was thinking, 'typical teenager having sex without contraception, it happens all the time' and it does bother me what people think although it never usually did.

She took some blood samples then gave me a pot to pee in, then she disappeared. When she came back she had a sheet of paper in her hand and I knew that that was the results, the thing that could determine my life, the thing that I was dreading. I really did hope that I wasn't pregnant. Every thought was running through my mind as she came and sat next to me again.

"I have good news and bad news I'm afraid"

**Haha I'm gonna leave it there I'm sorry it's so short and I promise the next chapter will be better. Hope you liked it, you know what to do please R &R…**


	5. the best thing that ever happened to me

**Ok so I know it's been a while since I've updated but I have been really busy with French mock exams etc and I haven't really felt like updating cause to be quire honest I didn't want to depress you with my really crappy story but right now I have nothing better do so you know. Anyways since it has been a while here's a recap… (Disclaimer: I don't own Swac and never will *crying at this point*) **

**Sonny's POV**

She took some blood samples then gave me a pot to pee in, and then she disappeared. When she came back she had a sheet of paper in her hand and I knew that that was the results, the thing that could determine my life, the thing that I was dreading. I really did hope that I wasn't pregnant. Every thought was running through my mind as she came and sat next to me again.

"I have good news and bad news I'm afraid"

*NOW*Chad's POV

As she slammed the door I drove in the right direction to my sister's house to pick up my niece and nephew, Ruben and Grace. I drove in peaceful silence until I reached her house. I pulled up in the driveway where there was a black BMW parked there already, hers. My sister was a very successful fashion designer who could afford a posh car and massive house like she had but I suppose I could as well being the greatest actor of my generation that is. I climbed out of my car and headed towards the porch. I rang the doorbell and waited. Keys shuffled for a minute and the door opened. My sister was standing there with grace in her arms; Ruben was running around her messing about.

"Hi, right, there are two bags, one each, they have in them all the stuff they will need during the day, nappies, snacks, toys, spare clothes etc. could you have them back here by 7pm please? I owe you one big time"

"Yeah you do but why do I have to do this anyways?"

"I'm redecorating. Can't you tell?" she asked looking down at her clothes.

"Ah that explains the rags then"

"Ha-ha yes. Well I'm sure that you and Sonny will take good care of my babies" she laughed as she said 'my babies'. "How's is goin between you two anyway?"

"Err...great…why would y-ou ask?" I stuttered thinking of how I may have got sonny pregnant!

"What did you do now?" She asked suspiciously.

"I err…ImayhavegotSonnypregnant" I blurted out quickly; I knew that I could never hide anything from my big sis. I waited for a reaction but she just stared at me…3…2…1… "YOU DID WHAT?"…boom. She exploded. "I know, I know it's really bad" I said cringing

"Yeah you're right it is bad but make sure that whatever happens you stay with her because she's the best thing that has ever happened to you. You hear me?"

"I know that, she is the best thing that ever happened to me and I will stay with her because I truly do love her more than anything in the world"

*cough cough* we both laughed. "So where is she now then?"

"She's gone to the doctors to find out, which reminds me I need to go and pick her up" I briefly smiled and she understood. I grabbed the car seats and strapped them in the back of the car followed by the children. She picked up their bags and put them on the spare seat in the back of the car. "Keep me posted yeah?" We hugged for a second then she waved me off as I pulled out of her driveway and headed to the doctors for the second time today but this time it was different, this time Sonny knew our fate.

**R R R R **

**E E E E**

**A A A A**

**D D D D**

**A A A A**

**N N N N**

**D D D D**

**R R R R**

**E E E E**

**V V V V**

**I I I I**

**E E E E**

**W W W W**


	6. wouldn't she make a good mom?

**See I promised I'd update soon…well I didn't but you all wanted me to so here you go ****enjoy (disclaimer: I own nothing except from the story line) Don't forget to review :P**

**Chad's POV**

I pulled up on the curb outside the doctors and waited. After a while Sonny came out of the double doors. I quickly jumped out of the car and opened the passenger door for her like a real gentleman. "Hop in m'lady" She half smiled in thanks and sat down. The conversation with my sister made me realise that it didn't matter what the result was, all that mattered was that I was there for her for whatever she needed. I was gonna be a proper father unlike my dad, well I suppose that was if she was pregnant of course which reminded I needed to find out. "Well, what's the news?" I asked her as sweetly as I could. She sighed "I'm not pregnant" My heart sank, deep down I did want to be a dad but it didn't matter because we were both too young to have kids anyway but when we are ready in a few years time I hoped that she would be the person I would have children with and I would be proud that our children would have her as a mother; beautiful, kind, happy, caring, my Sonshine "Chad?" "wah...what...oh...urgh...yeah?"

.

"Chad, are you alright babe?" She waved her hand in front of my face; I loved it when she called me babe. I smirked a little and she giggled. "Oh err sorry I must have zoned out for a minute" I gave her an apologetic look. "Well are we gonna set off?" she asked still smiling "oh right yeah sorry I urh forgot" laughing she punched my arm playfully "dope, come on"

We drove in peaceful silence and when we arrived at my house sonny was already asleep and so were the kids. I'd forgotten about them momentarily because obviously I had other things on my mind. Why was Sonny so ok with this? I know how upset she was when she found out that she was possibly pregnant but now she doesn't seem the slightest bit bothered, unless she was covering it up. I just decided that I was gonna drop it though. Sonny woke up and we carried the children inside. I gently placed Ruben on the sofa but Grace wouldn't let go of Sonny. I smiled and she sat down on the sofa with Grace on her lap soon enough they were all asleep. I thought that I might as well sleep as well so I sat down in my black leather arm chair and drifted into deep slumber. The last thought that entered my mind was what a good mom Sonny would make.

**Sorry I'm keeping the chapters so short but I'm trying to drag it out a bit. I promise all the drama will be in the next chapter. Please make sure you review. Reviews equal happy me :D**


	7. I still love you

**I really didn't want to write this chapter but it's what you've all been waiting for so here goes... (Disclaimer: don't own Swac)**

*Chad's POV*

My eyes peeled open and I searched around the room. I knew exactly what I was looking for but she was nowhere to be seen. Where was Sonny? Where were the children? I glanced down only to notice that there was a chequered blanket laid over me. Sonny must have covered me up while I was sleeping. Which reminded me, how long had I been sleeping? It was dark outside. Looking at my watch I saw that it was 6pm, only 1 hour left to get the children back and I couldn't even find them. My sister was gonna skin me alive! It's ok Chad just calm down, we'll ring Sonny and I'm sure everything will be fine. What do you mean calm down? You're the one talking to yourself. Oh just shut up it's ringing.

"Hello sleepy head" laughed the voice on the other end, Sonny. I was reassured just to hear her voice.

"Hi! Sonny where are you? The kids have to be back in an hour" I sounded panicky.

"Relax Chad! I just took them to McDonalds for something to eat, I'll take them home and then I'll be back at yours in no time"

"Wow! Sonny you're amazing and I know this sounds really cheesy but you'll make an amazing mom and I know someday when we're both ready, we'll have kids of our own and I know that when that day comes I'll be over the moon!" It was silent for a moment and then I heard whimpering down the other end of the phone.

"Sonny? Are you crying? What's wrong darling?" I waited for an answer in concern.

"It…doe-sn't matter …I'll-come round t-o yours …in a little…while. I guess… I have …some exp-lain-ing to do…" She snivelled

"whh…" it was too late she was already gone. What the hell was she talking about? Explaining to do? Why did she start crying when I mentioned how good of a mom she would make? Why was she upset that I wanted kids with her? Didn't she want kids with me? And then it all made perfect sense…it wasn't that she didn't want kids with me; it was that she couldn't have kids at all!

…

*Sonny's POV*

I dropped the kids off at Chad's sisters, hiding the fact that I was upset and drove to my apartment. Even though Chad had a right to know I couldn't face him right now or anyone for that matter. I went straight to my room and curled up in a ball on my bed hiding under my covers from the rest of the world. My life was falling apart and I was only eighteen. I wish that I had never found out the truth; the truth ruins everything. I could have at least got on with my life for a few more years but nooo… it wasn't that that bothered me it was the fact that I know everything Chad said was true. I would make a good mom and I know that he would make a good dad too and I know that he wants kids as desperately as I do. The thing is he can move on, he can have whatever, whoever he wants. I mean why would he want to stay with me? I'm damaged goods. Whoever said that the truth hurts is a damn genius.

*knock knock*

"Sonny it's me! Please open up! I know and to be honest I don't care about any of that, all I want is you and I mean it, please open up so we can talk" Chad shouted through the barrier between us. I lifted myself up off my now soggy pillow and wiped my tear stained eyes. I clambered to the front door, unlatched it and melted into a ball on the carpet. From the corner of my eye I saw Chad rush towards me, concern filled his eyes. His strong arms wrapped around me and carried me to the sofa. He held me tightly and cradled me back and forth whilst gently stroking the small of my back. "You're my baby" He whispered in my ear then kissed my forehead. I just lied there for hours staring into his beautiful blue eyes whilst he looked at me with the same love and affection. I could read his eyes like a book and I could tell that he wasn't lying when he said that he wanted to be with me. I knew that I wanted to be with him too but I wasn't sure if it was for the same reason as him. I knew that I was in love with Chad but did Chad just feel sorry for me? Oh sonny stop being so paranoid! You have him now be happy for now! Soon Chad was asleep and I just laid there watching him for a while before I felt my eyes droop and I fell into deep slumber with my head rested on his chest, hearing his heart beat in a rhythmic pattern.

**As I promised there would be… plenty of drama. Love it or hate it? Please don't hate me! Reviews appreciated thank you: D**


	8. time to panic

**Apologies if you don't like it I'm out of ideas sorry (don't own Swac. Pffft I wish)**

Chapter 8

*Sonny's POV*

I woke up in my bed warm and cosy but without Chad. Hmmm where was he? Oh my God he had had second thoughts about being with me hadn't he? I started pacing around my room panicking what if he had left me? How could he lie to me like that saying he wanted to be with me? Whoa slow down there Sonny don't jump to conclusions I'm sure he's just popped to his house to get some clean clothes and stuff. Yeah you're probably right, wait who am I talking to? "Urgh I've officially lost it" I sat back down on my bed and wrapped the warm blankets around me.

"Oh you're up" My heart skipped a beat as I heard his musical voice.

"Chaaaaad!" I leapt up off my bed, ran and pounced on him sending us both to the floor, me on top of him.

"OW!"

"Sorry, I guess I'm just glad to see you that's all, I thought you'd left me"

"Sonny the problem with you is that you're too insecure, other than that you're perfect" he winked at me and I blushed "I leave you for like a minute and you think I've left you for good. I don't know how many times I'm going to have to tell you this before you realise that I'm not going to leave you, I promise" He whispered the last part in my ear sending shivers down my spine. I lied down on his chest pressing my ear against it so I could hear his heartbeat "I know this sounds really cheesy but you already have my heart" I laughed "In that case you have mine too and the only reason I'm so insecure is that I hate the thought of you being with anyone else. I know that's selfish of me but I love you Chad" He smiled a very meaningful smile and hugged me tightly in a warm whilst stroking my hair.

I felt a lump underneath me and I knew exactly what it was **(A/N LOL). **"Chad" I smirked.

"WHAT? I can't help it you're lying on top of me looking as sexy as ever" He smiled sheepishly and I laughed.

"Chad, I just woke up"

"Even still" Even if he was lying he always knew the right words to say. I moved closer to him and our lips connected. He gently lifted me up and on to the bed making sure our lips didn't part. I started to unbutton his shirt but he stopped me. "shouldn't I use a condom?"

"What's the point I can't have kids anyway"

"Sonny you really need to try and forget about that for a while, it'll get you upset again" our lips joined again and… **(A/N: I think you get the idea)**

**4pm**

Sonny's POV

I woke up to find no Chad again but this time I knew not to panic and that he couldn't be far. I walked into the living room and found a note. Ok panic time…

**Mwahaha I think I'm gonna leave it there for now. I'm gonna keep you guys in suspense :D I hate reading cliffy's but I love writing them lol. Please please please review and let me know what you think your opinion is very important ha-ha see if you can guess what's coming next. If someone guesses correctly i'll name a character after them in the next chapter and I'll update tomorrow :P love yas **


	9. you'll get your chance someday

**As promised, enjoy :D (Disclaimer: I don't own Swac)**

Sonny's POV

Previously…

I woke up to find no Chad again but this time I knew not to panic and that he couldn't be far. I walked into the living room and found a note. Ok panic time…

Now

The note read:

_Dear Sonny,_

_I know you'll be reading this and wondering where I am but don't panic I haven't left you. I got a call at about 3pm when you were still sleeping. It was my mom she seemed really upset so I asked her what was wrong and she said it was my grandma. She had a heart attack earlier today and she's gone into a coma. The doctors don't know if she'll recover and I'm freaking out Sonny. I will be at the hospital by now with my mom and my sister. Please come as soon as you read this, I need you, I really don't know what to do._

_Chad_

_P.S. I love you xxx_

I quickly threw on what clothes I could find and grabbed my keys off the side. I started the engine of my car and raced to the hospital. "Excuse me do you know where Mrs Cooper is situated?" I asked the receptionist at the main desk

"Room 105 m'dear"

"Ok thanks" I rushed off to find that room and once I did I found Chad sitting outside the room with his head between his knees. I ran the last few steps between us and grabbed him into a tight embrace, rocking him backwards and forwards. I realised that this was the opposite way around last night. A lot had changed. Chad didn't say anything he just rested his head on my chest, his face tear stained. Soon Chad was asleep and I just waited for any changes in his grandma's condition.

Waiting was boring but I had to be patient for Chad's sake. A few minutes later the door creaked open. I sat up straight with hope in my eyes. "She's still the same" Chad's sister sighed.

"Oh" I replied

"You must be Sonny, I've heard so much about you. Chad tells me everything" I gulped when she mentioned 'everything'. No he wouldn't have told her, would he? "You know he really adores you" I smiled. Her eyes were also bright blue and she had long blonde hair that ran down her back. She could have been Chad's twin sister but she was older then him. "I'm Katie by the way" I smiled sympathetically at her. I didn't really know what to say to her, oh I'm sorry that your grandma is in a coma and could possibly die?

"Oh I'm sorry to ask you this but it's just that Chad said that you could possibly be pregnant, are you?" I didn't know whether I was more shocked at the fact that Chad actually told her that or that she actually asked. I could feel my eyes welling up but I blinked back the tears.

S: "No, I'm not pregnant"

K: "AW, that's a shame"

S: "It is?"

K: "Yeah"

S: "Don't you think I'm a little too young to have a chilld?"

K: "How old are you?"

S: "Eighteen"

K: "That's not that bad"

S: "How old were you when you had your first child?"

K: "I was nineteen when I had Ruben, 4 years ago"

S: "Were your parents not shocked?"

K: "Well I guess they just had to deal with it because they understood that I would never get an abortion"

S: "Yeah I would never get an abortion, I think my mom would kill me if she found out I was pregnant. I would obviously have to tell her though"

K: "Yeah you can't exactly hide a baby bump ha-ha"

S: "Are you still with your children's father?"

K: "Yes of course I could never do that to my children, it's like making them choose between their mom and their dad plus I love him so much"

S: "I wish I could be like that someday"

K: "You still could be, I think you're forgetting that you are still young"

S: "I know that I am still young but I'm never gonna get that fairytale endin that I've always dreamed of"

K: "why's that than?"

S: "I mean I love Chad and everything but I know that he wants kids and I'm never going to be able to give him what he wants"

K: "You mean you can't have kids?"

S: "No" I burst into tears and Katie held me tightly in her arms. "I'm supposed to be the one comforting you" I laughed through the tears that streamed down my face.

K: "It's ok darling, I've learnt to deal with things a lot better recently whereas Chad he's still a baby deep down" I giggled "You know it isn't that bad sometimes these so called doctors get things wrong, this might be one of them"

S: "You coopers always know the right things to say" I laughed.

K: "It must be a gift" She smiled sympathetically as I dried my tears

**So what did you think? It took me quite a while to think of what to write but I got here in the end. Hope ya liked it :D don't forget to review xxx love yas**


	10. heart felt goodbyes

**Well I'm hoping this chapter will be a bit more interesting than the last one lol happy reading :') **

Chapter 10

Chad's POV

As my eyes drifted open I realised that I was lying on something surprisingly warm. I looked up to find a zombified Sonny. "Sonny?" I asked concerned. She seemed dazed and not her usual self.

"Oh you're awake" She tried to smile but it wasn't her usual happy smile, the smile that lit up my world.

C: "Are you ok?"

S: "Yeah I'm fine just really tired, how about you?"

C: "I'm good…I think, where are we?"

S: "We're at the hospital honey, don't you remember?"

C: "Oh" I lowered my head as all the memories from last night came flooding back. "I have to see her, is she alright?"

S: "She's in the same condition as she was last night, there's nothing you can do for her right now Chad, we just have to hope"

"Sonny's right Chad" Katie told me as I sat up and took Sonny's hand in mine

C: "But what if she never comes out of the coma? What if they have to switch off her machine? What if she dies Katie?" Sonny's hand tightened around mine to show me that she was here for me.

K: "We just have to hope and pray but I know that you want her to stay with us and so we all do but if she doesn't recover from this we'll just have to accept the fact that it was her time to go"

C: "But…but…but I don't want her to die we have so many good memories"

K: "Yeah and you'll be able to cherish those memories for a very long time but don't think of the worst right now, she could still pull through" and as if on cue the doctor came out of my grandmas room and walked towards us.

"I have some good news your grandmother has woken up, we don't know how long she will be stable for but you can see her if you like" I was so relieved when he said those words. We thanked him and Katie and I got up from our seats. I walked towards the door and turned back to Sonny "You know I would really appreciate if you came in with us" I smiled genuinely.

"You know that I'm here for you no matter what so if that's what you want then of course" She lazily lifted herself off the seat and grabbed my hand. Katie stepped in the room first followed by me, then sonny who still had hold of my hand.

I was shocked to see my grandma attached to machines and wires coming from every part of her fragile body. I held back my tears and went to sit beside her bed, she didn't deserve this. She wasn't a nasty person, why was God punishing her? The worst things always happen to the nicest of people, Grandma Cooper, Sonny, it just isn't fair.

"Are you ok grandma?"

"What do you think darling?" she asked pointing to the drip in her hand.

"I'm sorry I just really don't know what to say"

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, I'm just glad you two are here" she glanced over to Katie who was fast asleep in the chair resting her head on sonny who was also asleep.

"I'm really worried about you, are you going to be ok?"

"You shouldn't worry about me I'll be fine, just think about your own life, you've got a lot to look forward to you know"

"I know but that's not important right now"

"Listen honey at the moment I just want to take my mind off things, is that understandable?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry"

"It's ok sweet heart you're still only young and have a lot to learn", so that must be sonny?"

"Err how did you know her name?"

"Darling you never stop talking about her"

"I do to" She gave me the 'really Chad, really' look that I was obviously familiar with.

"Alright fine, I do talk about her a lot but I'm in love with her" wow that was awkward telling my grandma that, I don't think I've even told my mom.

"Well that's sweet but make sure if you really do love her promise me you'll never let her go or do anything stupid, we all know what a jerk you can be" wow I must be a jerk at times if my own grandmother says that.

"Grandma you know me better than anyone so you must have noticed how Sonny has changed me. I'm not an idiot; I know that Sonny is the best thing that has ever happened to me. I wouldn't let my stupidity ruin what we have"

"Chad, you remind me so much of a younger version of your grandpa but with more her obviously. He was a romantic like you" I laughed since when did I become romantic? Ah Sonny, yep she's definitely changed me. "Me and your grandpa we loved each other so much and now he's gone"

"Do you believe in heaven?"

"I don't know I'll let you know" She laughed

"You shouldn't think like that but you never know, when you go to heaven, you might meet him again"

"Aw Chad, that's such a nice thought"

"But now I understand why you aren't worried about dying, I couldn't live without Sonny" it made me think about what Katie said earlier, yeah it is her time to go, painlessly, peacefully. I turned around to look at Sonny and just as I did her eyes fluttered open to reveal her gorgeous brown eyes "Hey beautiful" She smiled and her smile was back, the smile that I fell for. She carefully moved her head but accidentally nudged Katie awake "Oh sorry Katie"

"Its ok" she smiled sincerely. She got up off the chair, stretched and made her way to the other side of grandma Cooper's bed. I took her place beside Sonny and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and asked if I was ok now. "Yeah thank you, I'm a lot better now that I've actually spoken to her, Katie was right it is her time to go, she just wants to be with grandpa, and I can see that you're a lot better now you've had some rest. You got your smile back" She giggled "There it is" we both laughed and cuddled whilst Katie talked to our grandma.

"Make sure you look after Ruben, Grace and of course Steven"

"Grandma please don't talk silly you're not going anywhere"

"Katie there's no point in pretending. We both know what's going to happen"

"I know but I just can't imagine life without you" tears streamed down her face making it red and blotchy.

"Look after yourself darling" she whispered as she kissed Katie's forehead.

"I'll never forget you grandma, and I'll make sure the kids don't either" as she said this more tears streamed down her face and it made me well up.

"Sonny will you come here please honey?" Sonny looked at me with worry spread across her face, I just nodded and she went to my grandma's bedside and knelt down.

"Sonny you know Chad really loves you right?"

"Yeah and I deeply love him too"

"I'm sure you do but seriously don't let him mess you about" I found it ridiculous that my grandma was warning my girlfriend what I was like. Shouldn't she be sticking up for me? I knew already though that sonny thought the conversation was pointless. Sonny can stand on her own two feet and I know that if I messed Sonny about it would be over between us and she could make her own mind up.

"I'll give him a slap from you" sonny laughed. I love how she could always lighten the mood with humour.

"I've never seen him like this over a girl before, look after him for me won't you?"

"Of course Mrs. Cooper, but I'm sure he can take care of himself"

"You'd be surprised" they both laughed.

'beepbeepbeepbeepbeepbeep'

"What's going on?" Katie screamed. Doctors rushed in

"You need to leave"

"No I'm not leaving" I tried to push my way through but we were held back.

"123 charge…try again…charge…no pulse again?...charge…

"Nooooo please keep trying" Katie begged

"I'm afraid it's hopeless ma'am" The doctor said.

"Time of death 3:42" another doctor pronounced.

"Nooooooo this can't be happening it must be a dream" Katie cried as she tried pinching herself. I took her in my arms and let her cry. I must have been all cried out because I couldn't seem to cry. Yes I was upset but I understood that she wanted to go, she wanted to be with grandpa and I guess our conversation really helped me to understand things a lot better and I accepted the fact that it was her time to go just like Katie told me to be before. Grandma Cooper was finally happy.

**I'm so sorry don't hate me :( reasons will be come clear in the next few chapters I think :D please review review review!**


	11. the roller coaster of life

**Ok I'm really sorry it's took me so long to update that you all have probably forgotten what even happened in the last chapter and I realise that's it's been like the week before Christmas since I last updated but we were back at school this week and I've just had a lot to do but the main thing is I'm updating now. So basically in the last chapter grandma cooper dies and again I'm sorry :'( lol enjoy **

**One week later**

**At the funeral**

**Sonny's POV**

As we climbed out of the funeral car (Chad insisted I rode in the family car because I was practically family) we all looked back at the word 'grandma' decorated in pretty flowers lying on Crystal's coffin. I saw one lonely tear roll down Chad's cheek and I clenched my hand tightly around his as we walked up the grey stone step to the church. Once everyone was seated the ceremony began. "We are all here today to celebrate the life of Crystal May Cooper a loving wife, mother and grandmother" the priest said sincerely as the coffin was carried up the aisle. More tears escaped Chad's ocean blue eyes and I gently placed my arm on his back to comfort him.

Soon enough the ceremony was over and we all walked mournfully to the grave yard for the burial. Crystal was being laid to rest next to her husband Arthur David Cooper, so they could both rest peacefully together. Chad said it's what she would have wanted. A brown wooden box containing roses was being passed around whilst the priest read prayers. The box was passed to Chad. He took one single red rose and gently threw it upon the coffin where other roses lay, "Rest in peace Grammy, we'll miss you and I promise I'll come and visit often but I'm sure you and grandpa will be very happy together again. Someday I hope me and sonny with be like you and grandpa were. I love you Grammy" Chad whispered then stepped back next to me and he gripped my hand reassuringly. Next Chad's dad Richard threw a rose into the hole in the ground.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for your final moments, I just couldn't bear to see you that way. I prefer to think of you at happier times, when you were laughing and joking and well basically being you" he chuckled silently and continued "you'll always be an my thoughts and in my heart mom, don't you forget that I love you" he whispered the last part.

By the time all the family had said their final words it was almost dark. "Come on lets get home" Chad sighed

"Are you sure?" I asked him

"Yeah I'm sure, I've said all that I wanted to say" he smiled and I understood. It been a long and emotional day for all of us.

…

"Chad, are you sure you're ok" I asked when we arrived at his house. I was really concerned about him

"yes Sonny, I promise I'm fine' and I'd be even better if people would stop asking me if I'm ok" he pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry" I whispered in his ear and I could feel him shudder.

"No I'm sorry, it's just it's been quite an emotional roller coaster these past few weeks"

"Yeah and there's gonna be another unexpected bump in the roller coaster yet to come…literally" I laughed at my own joke. He grabbed me by the shoulders pulling me away from himself.

"What was that?" he asked genuinely puzzled.

"Chad I think you better sit down" I motioned him to sit and he did. I sat on his lap and faced him. "Ok I don't know how you're gonna take this but here goes…" I inhaled then exhaled deeply "…I'm pregnant" I studied his facial expression carefully to try and figure out what he was thinking. I could usually read him like a book…

"Oh sonny that's great news!" he smiled but then his excitement changed to confusion "Wait…what-t…when…where…uh…how…" I cut him off.

"Chad didn't you ever have sex education classes?...when a mommy and a daddy love each other very mu-"

"No I didn't mean that" he laughed "what I mean is I thought the doctor told you that you couldn't have kids?"

"He did what do you not believe me or something?"

"No of course I believe you Sonny it's just a bit of a shock that's all" he grabbed my hand and stared lovingly into my eyes. I believed him that he believed me and for a moment I was lost in his eyes. I had to shake myself out of the trance and I saw his lips curve into a smirk and I laughed. No matter how much Chad has changed he is still the same person who I fell in love with. Oh err… where was I? oh yeah…

"Yeah it's a shock to me too but Katie said that they make these mistakes all the time"

"Well I'm glad they did, I mean well find out that it was a mistake"

"Me too"

"So when did you find out?"

"Just yesterday, I've been feeling weird all week and I started throwing up so I took a test and well here I am" I shrugged happily. Chad didn't say anything he just smiled at how happy I was. We kissed and cuddled and after a while we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Finally I'm finished and I'm knackered lol won't be able to get up for school in the morning. Oopsies ah well you're all worth it **** and I thought you guys did deserve another chapter. I hope I did ok cause I thought this chapter was good for me anyways **** PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW I SEEM TO BE GETTING LESS REVIEWS EVERY TIME I UPDATE NOW :/ IT MAKES ME SAD :'( BUT YOUR REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY :') SO PLEASE CLICK THE REVIEW BUTTON EVEN IF IT'S JUST TO SAY YOU LIKED OR HATED IT :D **


	12. an envelope changes everything

Ok so this chapter is grandma cooper's will reading and I've never been to one before so I've no idea what goes on. I'm just going off what I saw on Eastenders lol. I'm sorry if it's really bad but I was really stuck for what to write. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

*Sonny's POV*

Chad and I entered his parents' house where the will reading was being held. Again, Chad asked me if I could come with him and of course I obliged. I couldn't say no to him, after all he needed me and it hurt to be away from him. We took our seats where the family was gathered; Katie, her husband and kids, Chad's mom and dad and Chad's uncle and his wife. That was it really, Crystal only had a small family and Chad told me that all her siblings had passed away. I started to look around. We were sitting at a long glass table in the beautifully decorated dining room. There was also a mini bar in the corner of the room but it didn't look out of place. A massive chandelier hung above our heads and its light reflected off the glass table. Chad's mother was circling the table with a bottle of wine in hand. She poured it into the people's glasses. She finally reached us and asked us if we wanted any. "Yes thank you" we said simultaneously. We laughed and by the time we looked up she was gone. I took a sip of my wine but spat it back into the glass when I realised. "Chad I just remembered, I can't drink this"

"Oh right yeah sorry I forgot" Chad smiled sincerely

"Yeah so did I" I replied

"Be right back" he promised as he kissed my hair, took my glass and exited the room across the wooden floor.

A few minutes later he returned with a new glass filled with what looked like lemonade. "Thank you" gratefully I took the glass and placed it on the table, and then I leaned in and pecked his lips. I heard coughing so I looked up.

"Now I would like to proceed with the reading of the will" at the head of the table stood a middle aged man wearing a grey suit who I assumed to be crystal's lawyer. He placed his brief case on the table and opened it, taking out a letter. He began to read, "If you are reading this then I have obviously passed away, but don't worry I am happy, I can assure you. Now, I would like all of my possessions to be shared out between my loved ones. Katie, I would love you to have the contents of the envelope which has your name one it and I'm sure you'll understand once you've opened it. You always wanted to know what was inside it and now you'll finally see" the lawyer stopped reading and handed Katie the envelope. She tore it open and peered inside. A tear rolled down her cheek as she saw what it was. Katie hooked her finger onto the chain and gently pulled out a diamond encrusted, silver heart shaped locket. On one half of it was a photo of Ruben and on the other half was a photo of Grace. Engraved on the back of the locket were the words '_always in my heart'_

"Thank you, Grammy" she whispered looking up as if to heaven. Crystal's lawyer continued reading the letter "Err miss Cooper, your grandma wants you to look in the envelope again" so Katie did. When she saw that there was something else in the envelope she laughed.

"Ah she knows me too well" she sighed as she pulled out a bit of paper. It was a cheque for one hundred and fifty thousand pounds! Katie stared at the cheque, stunned. Chad was no different.

"Chad close your mouth you'll catch flies" I whispered in his ear and I felt him shiver back to reality.

"Ok, shall I continue now?" the lawyer suggested and we all nodded. "Ok now Chad, there is an envelope for you and sonny and it will make more sense if you read the letter that I have put inside the envelope, I hope you two will be very happy together" Chad and I looked at each other confused. The envelope was passed to us and I gave it to chad to open. He took the letter, which we were told was in there, and unfolded it. It read:

_Dear Chad and Sonny,_

_I know you two will be together for a very long time which is why I thought it would only be fair if you had a place to call your own, both of yours. Inside this envelope are the keys to my house. I hope you two will be very happy together. It's the perfect place to bring up a child, away from all the paparazzi, have fun. Lots of love,_

_Grammy_

_Xox_

Chad and I stared at each other, both of us clearly gob smacked. "H-h-how did she know?" Chad stuttered

"I-I don't know, I didn't even know that I was pregnant then" I replied quietly

"Well that's just weird" Chad laughed nervously

"I know but who cares? We finally get a place of our own" I smiled excitedly. We both leaned in and our lips connected. We completely forgot about the other people in the room.


	13. memories, moving and more surpsises!

**Ok so I'm gonna be nice and update mainly because it's my excuse to get out of homework but I want to do as well. So I've figured it out and I'm gonna do seven or eight more chapters and then I'll be done **** this chapter is more of a filler but I hope you like it anyways. Shoutouts to the people who reviewed my last chapter:**

**Forevervamp: I know it was strange but thanks anyways **

**And thank you threewordseightletters and channy4eva16 your reviews mean a lot to me…on with the story, enjoy **

**(I hate having to admit that I don't own Swac :'()**

*Chad's POV* (not done his POV in a while)

Sonny and I were at my house gathering up the last few bits of furniture before the removal van got here. All the other stuff was out in the drive way ready. As I looked around at the bare walls I realised how much I was gonna miss this place. I had so many good memories here. I remembered the countless parties I held here, some really fun times. I remembered the time that the paparazzi wouldn't let me and Sonny have our privacy so we threw water bombs at them from the balcony. This is the place where we had our first kiss but hey a lot had changed and we were moving on to better things, starting a new life, a life where we wouldn't get hounded by paparazzi everywhere we went. We were starting a family, although I still couldn't get used to the fact that sonny was pregnant I was looking forward to it. There was gonna be a mini me in nine months time. Wow never really thought about that, I laughed to myself.

"What's funny?" Sonny asked and her voice bounced off the walls. I smiled.

"Oh nothing just thinking about some great memories we've had here"

"Yeah we have had some pretty good times here haven't we?" Was that a rhetorical question? I put one arm around her waist as I looked around for the last time. She sighed. "I'm gonna miss this place"

"Yupp me too" I said popping the P. "But it's the people who make the memories and we're right here so we can make new ones"

"To the future" she laughed raising an imaginary glass and I joined in with her.

"To the future" I repeated quietly. Then I heard a loud horn outside and I knew that it was time to go… "Shall we?" I asked gesturing for her to link arms with me. She smiled widely.

"We shall" she replied as she hooked her arm with mine and we walked outside. It was really early morning and we purposely chose to move this early so there would be no paparazzi around to follow us to the new house. Our plan worked and we escaped successfully but not before loading the last few bits into the removal van.

-at the new house-

*Sonny's POV*

After about an hour of Chad screaming at the removal guy for taking us the wrong way (I stayed out of it cause I had no idea where we were going myself), we finally arrived at the new house on the outskirts of LA. It was perfect; not too big that we could get lost in it but not too small that we wouldn't be able to breath.

From the outside it was beautiful. It was completely white and had lead windows. On every window sill were gorgeous blue tulips in flower boxes. It was obvious that Crystal cared about gardening because her front garden was just wow. The grass was perfectly green and there was a little stone path that ran from the front gate to the front door. There were small circular stepping stones that lead to the pond which was surrounded with all kinds of colourful flowers and I wasn't even going to attempt to name them. I couldn't wait to get inside.

As we entered I found out there were 4 bedrooms, two with en suits; there was an upstairs bathroom and a downstairs bathroom, two reception rooms, a huge kitchen and a wine cellar! It was amazing! I couldn't contain my excitement. "OMG Chad I love it" I screeched jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Calm down, I think you might explode" he laughed

"I'm sorry I've just never seen such a beautiful house" I said *cough cough* "Other than yours?" I said but it came out more of a question.

"Nice save Munroe" he laughed. Munroe?

"Oh so we're on second name terms again eh?" I asked slightly puzzled

"That depends"

"On what?"

"If you like your second name or not"

"Well it's the only name I'm gonna get so I guess I'm struck with it" I laughed but really I was so confused.

"not necessarily" Chad smirked

"Now you've lost me" I seriously had no idea where he was going with this

"How'd ya like Cooper?" he asked and it was my turn to smirk

"Chad, are you proposing to me?" he stepped a little bit closer to me.

"Sorta?...but yeah and I know it's not the most romantic way when we're just moving in, we're both in our scruffs and there's boxes everywhere but Sonny we're in love and that's all that matters isn't it? Will you marry me?" by this point he was down on one knee with a huge diamond ring in his hand.

"Yes, yes. A thousand times yes!" and he got up off his knees and span me round…

**I'm sorry if it's a bit short but I really wanted to update and I promise I'll try to update soon if I don't get murdered first. I just found out that my phone bill is like £66 and I'm waiting for my parents to get home before I find out my punishment. Wish me luck –crosses fingers- **

**Oh and don't forget to review **** love yas **


	14. sonny tells her mom

**Ok so this chapter may get a bit confusing. It's the day before they move in together/ Chad proposes and they tell their parents at the same time (Sonny tells hers in this chapter while Chad tells his but this will be in the next chapter). I hope that makes sense****. Enjoy!**

**Disney: isn't there something you're forgetting?**

**Me: *sighs* fine, I don't own sonny with a chance**

**Disney: and who does?**

**Me: you do**

**Disney: that's right now get on with your story**

**Me: see you guys at the bottom ;) **

*Sonny's POV*

Chapter 14

It was the moment I was dreading. I set off from Chad's house in my car while he went to his parents in his car. We thought it would be best to tell them alone and then we'd tell each other how it went later. It was easier that way and it would save time what with all the stuff we've got going on these next few days. I was flicking through the stations until I found a song that I liked and by the time it had finished I was in the parking Lott of my moms apartment building. I didn't stay here that much anymore, I spent most of my time at Chad's and I think she was really angry with me. She gave up calling but I rang her earlier today and she said that she'd be home by three. I looked at my gold watch which read two fifteen. I had some time to kill. I walked into the lobby and headed straight for the elevator. Luckily there was a lift already there and I figured that a lot of stairs wouldn't be good for the baby so I pressed floor 15. The lift opened at my desired floor and I stepped out, heading for my moms apartment. I was a little more relaxed knowing that she wasn't going to be there for a while but I still felt really scared without Chad. He could always sweet talk my mother into letting me stay at his or stay out longer or something like that. I'm sure she wouldn't get mad if chad was here or then again she could go berserk at him as well. It wasn't really his fault though, he asked if he should use a condom and I was like _no what's the point? I can't have kids anyway_. I'm sure if she understood the circumstances she'd be happy for me. Wouldn't she?

I grabbed the spare key from under the plant pot and unlocked the door. It slammed shut behind me and I went to the fridge. I'd been getting a lot hungrier recently and since I threw up this morning I haven't really eaten anything. I pulled out some ham, fresh salad and butter, and then went to the cupboard to get some bread. I made my ham salad sandwich then ate it at the table. I put my plate in the sink then plopped myself down on the couch. Just after I did, I heard a key turn in the door. I turned rigid and my heart started racing. Calm down Sonny, I'm sure mom will understand. But I just couldn't calm down, my breathing started getting heavier like I was having a panic attack and my mom rushed over to me, worry written all over her face. "Inhaler" I managed to say through panicked breaths. My mom quickly sprinted to my room and returned with my blue inhaler. I put it in my mouth and pushed on the top. Soon enough my breathing slowed back to its regular pace. I hadn't had asthma in years. I must really be worried about telling her this.

"Are you ok sonny?"

"Yes I'm fine now" I said in a really shaken up voice.

"Are you sure? What's brought this on? You haven't has asthma since you were eleven" concern was evident on her face.

"I promise mom, I'm fine. It's just a little worried about telling you something. I don't know how you'll react" I looked at her and concern turned to confusion.

"What do you mean honey? Just spit it out" I took a seriously deep breath.

"Mom, I'm pregnant" I blurted out. I began to cringe because I knew what was coming next. 3…2…1

"YOU WHAT? HOW COULD YOU? ARE YOU STUPID? DO YOU NOT KNOW WHAT PROTECTION IS? AND THAT CHAD I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"Mom, mom calm down, if you'd just listen to the full story please"

"Alright fine" mom sighed as she slumped down on the couch.

"You know when Chad and I first slept together?"

"Yeah, wait what? You've done it more than once?"

"Yes mom but that isn't the point" I continued "When you asked if we used protection, we didn't so I went to the doctor and I was told that I could never have kids" I looked at my moms face and she was just really shocked.

"But wait how you are pregnant now?"

"Just let me continue would you? Ok so when we had sex again Chad asked if he should use a condom and I said that there was no point because I couldn't have kids" as if I was explaining this to my mother of all people, but it was the only way I could explain it to her without her going mad or blaming Chad (**A/N: hey that rhymes **) . "Anyways it turns out that the doctor made a mistake so, well here I am"

"I'm so sorry you had to go through all that, Sonny"

"It's fine mom, I wasn't alone" I smiled

"Yeah about that, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I guess I just didn't want the whole world to know, you know what you're like mother" She laughed knowing exactly what I was going on about and we hugged briefly. I was glad she finally knew.

**So what did you think? A little short I know but I just needed this to be one chapter. I hope you all understand that this was a day before Chad proposed (The last chapter) anyways it always makes me smile reading your reviews so please please please review **** I'll give all my reviewers shoutouts in the next chapter xD byeeeee xxxx**


	15. chad tells his parents

**Ok so I'm sorry that I haven't updated in like three weeks? But I've had a lot going on… **

**It's been that long since I last updated I don't even remember what happened in the last chapter lol. Hmm ok so this is when Chad tells his parents at the same time as Sonny tells hers (last chapter). (I don't own anything)**

**Shoutouts to:**

**threewordseightletters**

**Emma Jones**

**Ffrangeg**

**Thanks for reviewing **

**Chapter 15 (Woo)**

***Chad's POV***

I set off from my house in my car at the same time as sonny went in her car to her mom's house in the opposite direction. I was really nervous about the whole situation. I mean it's Chad Dylan Cooper, nobody can tell him to do, right? Wrong. I could just picture my dad screaming at me now. He's a very traditional man who doesn't believe you should even have sex until you're married! My mom is a soft touch though, and she loves sonny as if she was her own daughter. That's got to count for something right? I was hoping so. I tried to block out all of my thoughts by turning up the radio full blast. I wound down the windows of my black Mercedes and my music pumped out. Before I knew it I had arrived at my parents' house where I grew up. Bracing myself I rang the door bell and waited for an answer. Cleo, the house keeper, opened the door and ushered me to come inside. It had been about three years since I had actually lived here but I visited often and nothing had changed. I was escorted into the living room by Cleo, my shoes clicking on the light wood flooring as I walked. I gave my mom a hug and then sat down on the brown leather sofa opposite then. My mom and dad smiled at me. It was awkward for a moment and then my mom finally spoke "So what was it that you wanted to talk to us about, son?" she asked in a sincere tone.

While I plucked up the courage to tell them, my father asked Cleo to make us drinks and she silently left the room. I stared at the floor whilst my left foot drew circles on the cream rug. As I looked up I noticed that my mom and dad both were wearing intrigued expressions upon their faces but I didn't know what to say to them. Normally I wouldn't be scared. It's like the time I told them I was moving out because they were practically controlling my life, except this time it was much worse. "Well?" asked a voice, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh right err yeah, how do you feel about grand kids?" I asked sheepishly. I watched as my parents' expressions changed. Now they just looked completely puzzled.

"We're too young to be grandparents!" stated my mother

"And more to the point, why are you asking us that question?" added my father and as if on cue, Cleo entered with our drinks, placed them on the coffee table with a quick smile, then exited the room.

"So?" my dad asked sternly.

"Well, you're going to be grand parents"

"Yeah, eventually"

"No you're not understanding" I sighed before continuing "Sonny is pregnant" I spelled out slowly but all I heard was laughing. "Why are you laughing?" and they broke into another fit of laughter. "What is the matter with you? I'm serious"

"We know darling but we thought that if we laughed it would be all a joke, we were wrong" my mom said softly

"No honey, we were right this is a joke, you two can't be parents you're only kids yourselves"

"We know that but we can make it work, promise"

"I don't think you understand that there is an actual person involved here, a child can't be brought into an unstable home, a child needs stability, and it needs love"

"Yes, and he/she will get those things, just because we're not a proper family doesn't make it any different"

"Did you ever listen you anything I told you? You're supposed to wait until you're married to even have sex."

"Yes dad I did listen to you but I'm not you and I don't want to follow your rules"

"Well this time you are going to follow my rules because you are going to marry Sonny. It's the one decent thing you can do for this child"

"Fine!" I shouted as I stormed out of the room. I pretended to be angry but really, I loved the idea of making Sonny mine forever.

**Ok so this isn't one of my best chapters but like I said I've had a lot going on and one of my best friends have fallen out with me so I'm a little down /3 please review **


	16. the day of the wedding part one

**Hopefully the thing with my friend is going to get sorted out but for now I need something to keep me busy. Yay I'm excited because we don't have any school for two weeks. It's work experience next week so I'll try and update and get the story finished. Oh and it's half term the week after :D all's good. Well I've nothing much else to say really so let's get on with the story **** (disclaimer: I own nothing)**

**Chapter 15 (the day of the wedding)**

***Sonny's POV***

I lazily awoke and turned over in my bed. I was expecting my fiancé to be lying beside me but he wasn't and my heart sank. I was the one who insisted that he stayed at Skylar's because of my stupid superstitions. This day was going to be perfect and nothing could ruin it. Trying to wake myself up properly, I placed my hands behind my head and stretched my toes out until they reached the end of the bed. "What am I doing?" I asked myself.

"Good question" laughed a female voice in the doorway making me jump. I sat up in my bed and looked at Tawni, my best friend. She was also one of my bride's maids and was helping me get ready. She really was amazing. I shot a smile at her and she returned it but it soon faded.

"What's wrong?" I asked confusedly.

"Nothing, it's just you should be in the shower. We don't have long to make you look stunning" she grinned as she pulled me out of bed and pushed me towards the bathroom. I locked the door and stripped down, out of my pyjamas and into the shower. I let the water just fall for a moment before shampooing and conditioning my hair, washing my body and shaving my legs. I washed off, switched the water off and grabbed a large towel, hugging it tightly around my body so I didn't get cold. I grabbed another towel from the rack and twisted it around my head like a turban. Soon, I dried off and I put on my white robe from a hook on the door.

I exited the bathroom to find Tawni arranging all her hair products on my dressing table. She motioned me to sit on the comfy chair in front of the dressing table so I did. Gently, she pulled the towel from my hair, letting my now wet, brown locks cascade down my back. She massaged my head with the towel to stop it dripping, and then she picked up one of her many brushes and started combing through my tangled hair. I cringed as she pulled on some of the knots and she apologised many times. Eventually my hair was silky smooth and ready to blow dry. Once my hair was dry she sectioned parts of it off and slightly curled them in turn.

"Wow Tawn, it looks amazing." I said once she had finished.

"Hey, I'm not done yet; don't underestimate the power of Tawni!" Drama queen much? I laughed

"Okay I'll let you work your magic" she smiled at me through the mirror as if to say thanks. She took each curl separately, pulling them back into a loose brown bobble. Then she took some brown hair slides and arranged them in my hair. I couldn't see what she was doing properly but my hair was no longer in a curly ponytail but more of a bun. Looks like Tawni can do magic after all, not that I ever doubted her.

"You done yet?" I asked inquisitively

"Nope" she sighed popping the 'P'. I let her continue and she plugged her GHD's into the socket. A few seconds later they had heated up and she was straightening my bangs which had been left down. She took the end of one of her combs and hooked it into the hair pulling a curl down on each side of my head so I had ringlets. It looked really pretty and I couldn't thank her enough.

"Aw thank you Tawni, I love it" I thanked her for the fifth time and gave her a hug.

"Wow somebody's put on weight" she laughed as she grabbed me by the shoulders and held me at arms length to get a better look. Luckily I was wearing my fluffy robe so she couldn't see properly. I shrugged and she let it go but gave me a look meaning that she hadn't let it go permanently and knowing Tawni she won't let it go until she finds out the truth. I don't know why I hadn't her yet, I mean she's my best friend, we're like sisters. I guess sometimes she can be very judgemental at times and I wasn't sure how she'd react.

I sat back down again and she began on my makeup. She put on a coat of liquid foundation, followed my face powder. She applied a light shade of pink blusher to define my cheek bones and then she searched for her mascara in her cosmetics bag. She found it and then applied it to my lashes. She framed my eyes with a thin layer of eye liner and finally she had finished my hair and makeup. Now it was time to get into my dress. I was beginning to feel really excited and I had butterflies…either that or it was morning sickness.

**Ok so by the time I started writing this it was all bad but now it's all good **** I really wanted to update tonight but I cba writing any more so I'm going to do the wedding in two parts and not much really happens in this part but let me know what you thought anyway. Love yas 3**


	17. the day of the wedding part 2

**I said that I would get this story finished this week but we all knew that would never happen, I'm too lazy haha. So I know you're all dying to read this chapter (sarcasm) so let's get on with it **

**Chapter 17**

***Sonny's POV***

Now it was time to get into my dress. I was beginning to feel really excited and I had butterflies…either that or it was morning sickness. It passed and I stepped into my walk-in closet to find my dress. It was hung on its own rail inside a protective cover. I unzipped the cover, making sure my hands were clean, and took out the dress, my dress, my wedding dress! It was still felt like a fantasy. Why would Chad Dylan Cooper want to marry me? Is this a dream? I pinched myself. Nope definitely not a dream! I took another look at my dress before getting into it. It was the traditional white with diamonds along the chest leading down to the waist. It had many layers to it, so it was pretty big with a short train. It had netting around the hips and around the back which had a slight purple tint like the ruches at the front. The rest was white but covered with gems **(A/N: I've designed this myself but it's hard to explain so I'll scan the drawing and put it on my profile lol) **It was beautiful and perfect for me, so Tawni says anyway. I stepped into it with a little help from Tawni and luckily it still fit. I had already had it altered three times as my bump kept getting bigger, not that noticeable yet. Saying that Tawni does know that something is wrong and I've got a feeling she knows, she's just waiting for me to tell her before she drags it out of me. I will have to tell her before the wedding though, sometime today. Keeping things from your best friend makes you feel guilty after a while and nobody likes to keep secrets because best friends know every little secret, no matter how embarrassing. "You who? Are you going to give us a twirl?" Tawni asked waving her hand in front of my face; she was now joined by Zora who had the flowers.

"Oh sorry" I flashed a quick smile and twirled, I felt beautiful for the first time in a long time.

"wit-woo" we all joined in laughter as I put my white shoes on. I quickly glanced outside and it was the perfect day for a wedding, the sun was shining and there wasn't a cloud insight. I think I would cry if it was raining but that's not likely to happen in the middle of June, June the 23rd to be precise. This will be a day to remember, and a memory to tell the kids. It was exciting to think that in 7 months there wouldn't be just a bump, there would be an actual person, and well that person is inside of me but still…my thoughts were interrupted again. "We're going to put our dresses on now, be back in a minute" they both smiled and left the room. I sat down on my white furry couch and returned to my thoughts. Soon enough Tawni and Zora entered the room wearing matching purple dresses, much to Zora's disliking. In fact they were two shades of purple and they had a sparkly purple flower pattern on certain parts of the dresses **(again, I designed this myself and it's hard to explain. I will put them on my profile if I can…I don't know how. Does anyone know how to put a picture up? Cause it's not a link :S gawd I'm so stupid xD). **Zora gave me a dirty look and I knew she wasn't impressed but they looked really nice. At least Tawni liked it; she was twirling around in front of the mirror pretending she was a princess. Typical Tawni! I remember at the secret prom when she thought I was trying to steal her crown, all ended well though, I got my first dance with Chad and I realised how sweet he was. Now I'm going to marry the man!

"What time is the transport getting here Tawni?" I asked

"Errm, 11am" she looked at her silver watch "And it's 10:52am now" she smiled

"Can you please tell me what the transport is?" I pleaded

"Nope" she smirked popping the 'P' "I'll tell you something though, you'll be surprised" she giggled and Zora joined in

"You know too?"

"Of course I do" I put my hands on my hips and gave her a look "for your information, I learnt how to keep secrets"

"I wish you didn't because I really want to know what's taking us to the church"

"Oh would you shut up already? It's here" Tawni laughed

"Yay" I laughed along. This was it. I was going to get married to the man I loved. I took a deep breath and stepped outside to see my vehicle (Tawni grabbed my train to stop it trailing on the ground). Oh my gosh! Wow!

**Hope you liked it **** If anyone can guess what the vehicle is I will dedicate the next chapter to **** I promise all the drama will be in the next chapter. Pretty please review?**


	18. The day of the weddding part 3

**Omg omg I am so so sorry I didn't realise it was so long since I updated this story D: I did write the song fic but still. I've just been really busy with school stuff...Pretty sure I failed my French oral xD Anyways it's been so long so I'm gonna recap. Again I am genuinely sorry!**

_Previously…_

"_Can you please tell me what the transport is?" I pleaded_

"_Nope" she smirked popping the 'P' "I'll tell you something though, you'll be surprised" she giggled and Zora joined in_

"_You know too?" _

"_Of course I do" I put my hands on my hips and gave her a look "for your information, I learnt how to keep secrets"_

"_I wish you didn't because I really want to know what's taking us to the church"_

"_Oh would you shut up already? It's here" Tawni laughed_

"_Yay" I laughed along. This was it. I was going to get married to the man I loved. I took a deep breath and stepped outside to see my vehicle (Tawni grabbed my train to stop it trailing on the ground). Oh my gosh! Wow!_

**Oh that reminds me nobody actually guessed what the vehicle would be but smilingatthetv was close It's a horse drawn carriage but it's really pretty link on my profile…**

"Wow Tawni this is amazing! How did you manage this?" I grinned widely

"Well, I wanted this day to be perfect for you two" She shrugged her shoulders looking rather pleased with herself. Zora handed me my flowers and we made our way up the path to the gate and were greeted by a friendly man in a top hat and coat with a whip in hand. He opened the carriage door for me and I climbed in being extremely careful not to rip my dress. The journey to the church was awkward; I knew that I had something to tell Tawni and she knew too.

"So?" I asked. The butterflies in my stomach were still present.

"why won't you just tell me?" Tawni asked

"I'm scared about your reaction but clearly you already know" I replied

"Damn right I know but why did I have to find out for myself?" She looked at me pretending to be angry

"Well I only found out a couple of weeks ago and I guess I haven't spent much time with you recently with all the stuff that's been going on" I smiled apologetically and she understood

"It's fine honestly" She paused for a minute "yay! I'm gonna be an auntie" she laughed excitedly and clapped her hands. Zora looked confused for a minute but when she figured it out her jaw hit the floor.

**I'm sorry it's not very long but I'll try and update again soon reviews appreciated, byeee xox**


	19. the day of the wedding part 4 and final

**I actually can't apologise enough, I'm really really sorry that I haven't updated in probably about three months but I have an excuse xD. I've had seven exams in the past month…and my birthday I'm 15 now :L Oh and I got confirmed on Tuesday lol…Anyways I am really sorry and I've only got one exam left now, physics tomorrow, which I should probably be revising for but instead I'm writing this now that my exams are almost over I should have time to finish this story…finally! There's only two chapters left and after it's finished I won't be writing anymore swac stories because 1) There's no Channy anymore 2) There's actually no swac D: Anyway…recap **

"_It's fine honestly" She paused for a minute "yay! I'm gonna be an auntie" she laughed excitedly and clapped her hands. Zora looked confused for a minute but when she figured it out her jaw hit the floor. _

Chapter 19

*chad's POV*

I was unbelievably nervous. I hated the anticipation. Standing here, just waiting. Any minute now she would walk through the grand doors looking as stunning as ever, walk up the long aisle and then she would be mine. I knew getting married was the right thing to do but I had a feeling we were too young. Age doesn't matter does it? If we're truly in love it shouldn't. I was going to wait a couple of years before I proposed to Sonny but it was my Dad who suggested it because 'You can't bring a child into an unstable relationship'. I understand where he's coming from but once he has an idea there was no convincing him otherwise. He was a lot like Sonny in that respect and that was one of the many things I loved about her. Clearly Sonny wanted to be married to me otherwise she wouldn't have said yes…my thoughts were interrupted when the organ began to play and the procession started: first the ring bearer (my little nephew, Ruben), then the flower girls (my niece, Grace and some other adorable toddlers who I was unfamiliar with), then my sonshine who had linked arms with her mother, Connie who was giving her away. I assumed Sonny's father was out of the picture because she never spoke about him and I didn't want to upset her by asking. Behind Sonny was Tawni and Zora, dressed in lilac. They were the bridesmaids.

The music stopped playing and all the brides' maids and grooms' men took their seats. Connie was holding Sonny's hand and she passed her hand over to me and I held it tightly. Sonny looked absolutely stunning and I couldn't help but gaze at her for a few moments as she stared intently into my eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful" I whispered whilst smiling at her lovingly.

"As do you" she winked and I stifled a laugh. We both looked up to find the priest waiting to begin the ceremony.

"Dear friends and family, we are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the union of Chad Dylan Cooper and Alison Munroe in marriage. Through their time together, they have come to realize that their personal dreams, hopes, and goals are more attainable and more meaningful through the combined effort and mutual support provided in love, commitment, and family; and so they have decided to live together as husband and wife.

"True marriage is more than joining the bonds of marriage of two persons; it is the union of two hearts. It lives on the love you give each other and never grows old, but thrives on the joy of each new day. Marriage is love. May you always be able to talk things over, to confide in each other, to laugh with each other, to enjoy life together, and to share moments of quiet and peace, when the day is done. May you be blessed with a lifetime of happiness and a home of warmth and understanding.

"Chad and Alison remember to treat yourselves and each other with respect, and remind yourselves often of what brought you together. Take responsibility for making the other feel safe, and give the highest priority to the tenderness, gentleness and kindness that your connection deserves. When frustration, difficulty and fear assail your relationship, as they threaten all relationships at some time or another, remember to focus on what is right between you, not just the part that seems wrong. In this way, you can survive the times when clouds drift across the face of the sun in your lives, remembering that, just because you may lose sight of it for a moment, does not mean the sun has gone away. And, if each of you takes responsibility for the quality of your life together, it will be marked by abundance and delight."

"The time has come for you two to forget all the stress of planning this day and simply enjoy your friends and family who have gathered to spend this day with you. This group of loved ones will, likely, never be together in the same place again. Through quiet reflection and nostalgia, think about how each person has touched your life and why they are here with you today."

"Do you Chad, take thee Alison to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" I replied clearly

"Do you Alison, take thee Chad to be your lawfully wedded husband, promising to love and cherish, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" she replied sweetly.

Ruben walked up to us on cue, carefully carrying the rings on a fancy cushion. I took one ring and placed it on her finger which also had a diamond engagement ring on and she took the other and placed it on the correct finger on my left hand.

By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." I connected my lips with Sonny's and she instantly kissed back. I could feel the intensity between us and I smiled into the kiss but sadly I had to pull away because I remembered where we were. I saw Sonny blush and I smirked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, for the first time Mr and Mrs Chad Dylan and Sonny Cooper"

"I like the sound of that" I whispered into Sonny's ear and she giggled. I was over the moon! It felt so good to know I was going to be with the girl I love for the rest of my life. We signed the register then exited the church to have photos taken on the front step. Everyone was throwing confetti and taking photos including paparazzi. Can we ever get any privacy? I didn't care anyway because this day was perfect and nothing could ruin it for me.

**I was going to write 'or so I thought' on the end of that sentence but I thought nah I like a happy ending :3 In the middle of writing the next chapter and I promise I will put it up tonight or tomorrow IF you review so you better review :P**

**REVIEWS=HAPPY ME=NEW/FINAL CHAPTER :D go go go go now and review, go on click it ;) thank you xox**


	20. A new addition to the Cooper Family!

**Well the last chapter was…interesting? Hehe as promised, the final chapter! I'm sad this story is going to end but it has gone on a while I guess :') If anybody wants a sequel review and I'll see what I can do. I have some ideas but not enough for a whole story so if you want a sequel you'll have to give me some ideas :L I know I said I wasn't starting any new stories but technically the sequel would be the same story xD I won't bore you with my random stories anymore because I'm sure you're all dying to know how this story ends! Jokes :P **

Chapter 20

*Sonny's POV*

I am the happiest girl in the world at this moment in time! Sense my sarcasm? Didn't think so. Yes I may have the most amazing boyfr-I mean husband, gosh I still can't get used to saying that, but I'm 8 months pregnant and I'm all big and puffy. I hate it! I get agitated very easily because I can hardly move. Now I know what it's like to be fat, I wouldn't like to be like this all the time, I couldn't handle it **a/n: no offence intended. **Chad says I still look 'gorgeous' but I guess he has to say that, I just can't wait until she's out of me and yes we're having a girl! Chad is way more excited then me. He keeps talking to her and rubbing my stomach saying 'Daddy's little girl'! It's adorable, he's adorable. He's going to make a great Dad; I can just see it now.

"Hey honey" chad smiled as he entered the room with my bacon sandwich in hand. Bacon: one of my cravings along with rice pudding and pineapple. I know, random right?

"Hey" I smiled back "Thanks" I sighed as he handed me my sandwich.

"How are my babies?" He asked as he plopped himself down next to me placing one kiss on my forehead and another kiss on my belly. It tickled.

"Fine" I replied moodily.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned that he'd upset me in some way

"Nothing, it's just I'm all fat and lumpy and merh" I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted.

"We've been through this Sonny, you're not fat, it's a baby" He explained whilst softly drawing circles on my belly.

"I know" I sulked

"You'll be back to normal as soon as she's born" he laughed

"It's not funny" I punched his arm lightly pretending to be annoyed "The sooner she's out of here the better" I sighed.

"Well it won't be long now" he soothed, gently placing his arm around me. It made me smile on the inside. When did Chad change from the egotistical, self conceited jerk he was a few years to being the loving and caring person he is today? Maybe that guy was there all along and he was just hidden as he tried to keep up his reputation as the 'Hollywood bad boy'. We sat in silence for a while just enjoying each other's company.

*chad's POV*

She's so adorable. I love her a lot more than I even knew and I don't think anything could ever change that. "Ugh. I need the bathroom" She sighed as she pushed herself up off the couch slowly, struggling. She lost her balance but I managed to catch her before she fell. "thanks" she grinned as she waddled out of the room.

A few minutes later I heard her screaming my name from the kitchen. "Chad! Chad!" I ran into the kitchen quickly to find a puddle on the floor. She lowered her voice "I think my waters just broke…either that or I pissed myself" I had to laugh at how she still had a sense of humour even at a time like this! I guess that's why she's on 'So Random!'

"Come on, We need to get you to the hospital" I said calmly. I picked up her hospital bag and found my car keys.

"But what about this puddle?" She asked genuinely concerned. I had to laugh.

"We'll clean it up when we get back, do you really think we have time now?" She screamed out in agony for a few seconds, I assumed it was a contraction but I didn't really know much about this stuff.

"Yeah you're right, we don't have time, let's go!" She marched off in front of me walking as best she could. I threw the hospital bag over my right shoulder then picked her up bridal style from behind. I managed to get out side then I fiddled with my keys to lock the door.

"It's lucky you're good at multi-tasking" She giggled but her laughter was interrupted by another wave of pain.

"That's not the only thing I'm good at" I winked at her

"Hmm, yeah, that's kind of the reason I'm in this situation" She gestured to her bloated stomach.

"Oh yeah, I'm good" I grinned and she just shook her head. I placed her gently in the front seat of my car and ran round to the other side. I put my foot on the gas and drove as quickly as I could to the hospital. "It'll be okay darling" I reassured her and she just nodded.

"I know, it just..argh…hurts" she whimpered and I just wanted to make it all okay. I tried to comfort her by stroking her leg with my spare hand. Once we arrived at the hospital I quickly jumped out of the car to find a doctor with a wheel chair after I told Sonny I wouldn't be long. I found a male doctor and explained her situation and he accompanied me back to my car. We both helped Sonny into this wheel chair then wheeled her into a private room to avoid any paparazzi that might have stalked us here.

She clambered up onto the bed and made herself comfy. "A nurse will be in to see you soon" said the wheel chair man before leaving. I wasn't sure of his name. I sat beside Sonny and held her hand. She already looked frightened and was sweating. I tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that was stuck to her clammy forehead.

"Do you want me to ring your mom and Tawni and the others?" I asked her

"If it's no trouble…"

"Of course it's no trouble, you're my wife, I'd do anything for you" woah when did CDC become a big ball of mush?

"Okay, thank you" she smiled and another wave if pain coursed through her. "It still sounds weird to hear that" she giggled

"I know right! I'm still getting used to it myself, even after three and a half months!"

"It doesn't seem that long though" She had a point

"You're right" I laughed "but we were on honey moon for a month.

"ah ye..ARGH!" her contractions seemed to be getting closer together. "Please don't leave me" she cried

"I promise I won't be gone long, I'll be right back after I've made these phone calls, and I'll only be outside" I really didn't want to leave her but mine and her family needed to know.

"Okay..." she tried to be brave. I gave her a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

***eight hours later* **

***no-one's POV* **

"See, it wasn't that bad was it?" Chad asked his wife who had just given birth to their baby girl. He was laughing

"I'd like to see you try and shit a football and then we'll see who's laughing, shall we?"

"Woah, calm down Darling, I'm only having a laugh" he replied. Everyone else in the room was silent. They didn't want a lecture as well.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired I guess, sorry" A weary sonny said.

"It's okay sonshine, just get some rest and we'll talk to you when you're in a better mood."

"Okay" Sonny's eyes fluttered shut and she fell into a deep slumber.

"aw, bless her" Chad's mother sighed "I was exactly the same when I had you" she said to Chad

"I feel sorry for Dad then" Chad laughed

"Believe me, it was torture" laughed his dad "and you've got it all to come"

"Great" Chad sighed sarcastically

***four hours later***

Chad's parents and Sonny's mom had gone home so in the room was Katie (Chad's sister) and Tawni. Sonny was now awake and holding their new baby girl. Chad was sitting on the bed with her and had his arm wrapped around her.

"So have you thought of any names?" Tawni asked them. Chad looked at Sonny inquisitively

"I have" sonny smiled, clearly in a better mood.

"You have?" Chad asked. Obviously this was the first he had heard about it.

"Yupp" Sonny grinned

"Care to enlighten us?"

"Crystal May Cooper or Crystal Danielle Cooper" She smiled and Chad was shocked.

"I love it" was all he said "I love you, and our little Crystal" he couldn't stop smiling. "but it has to be Crystal Danielle Cooper"

"Why?" asked his sister.

"CDC – duh" he stated as if it was obvious and the room filled with laughter.

"Typical Chad" Sonny muttered. "She looked down at the baby girl in her arms with love and affection "Hello Crystal" she grinned. Crystal looked just like Chad with her blond hair and bright blue eyes but Sonny knew that she wouldn't stay the same. Even if she did though, that wouldn't be a problem because she was PERFECT. Sonny looked up at Chad who was staring at the mother and daughter in awe. He kissed his sleeping daughter on the forehead being careful not to wake her, and he kissed his beautiful wife on the lips for a brief period.

Their moment was interrupted by Katie, "thank you Sonny, so much" She smiled wearily

"What for?" Asked Sonny

"For everything, but mainly for naming your daughter after out grandmother, I wish she was here, she would definitely be proud" Katie got up to give Sonny a hug, "Thank you" she whispered again

"It's not a problem" sonny smiled "I only knew your grandma for a short period of time and she seemed like a lovely woman, this way she will never be forgotten" A lone tear ran down Katie's cheek. There was a moment of silence and then Tawni spoke.

"well, I best be heading off but I'll visit tomorrow"

"Yeah me too" said Katie, "But hey guess what?"

Sonny looked puzzled "what?"

"It looks like you got you happy ending after all!" and with that Katie left the room. Sonny was stunned.

"I did get my happy ending!"

_THE END_

**So what did you think? Like? Love? Hate? Please please please let me know because I've never really got that many reviews for this story so it would be amazing if I got a lot :D Arghh it's over! I'd like to thank the people who have actually reviewed my story because that gives me a little bit of faith that I'm not a total failure in English x) Any ho I shall love you and leave for the last time ;) As CDC would say…peace out suckaaas (for the last time :L) xox**


End file.
